What Just Happened?
by IchigoXLawliet10
Summary: Two teenage girls, Elizabeth and Jennifer, are somehow in the movie "National Treasure"! They meet up with Ben and the gang, and what will happen? Joint fic w/The Angelic Prophecy.
1. We're in a MOVIE!

Jennifer Winston flopped down onto her old couch, looking around her living room

Jennifer Winston flopped down onto her old couch, looking around her living room.

"I really should paint in here!" She exclaimed to herself, looking at the white walls as she crinkled her nose in disgust. "Hurry up, Liz, or I'll start without you!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't make this popcorn pop any faster!" Came the exasperated cry of Elizabeth Marshall, Jennifer's best friend.

The microwave rang, and thirty seconds later, Elizabeth scurried into the room with a steaming hot bowl of buttery popcorn. She set it down on the coffee table. "So, what're we watching, Jen?"

Jennifer grinned mischieviously "I think you know!"

"_National Treasure_?" Elizabeth asked, mirroring her friends grin, and Jennifer nodded. "Fine by me. I can deal with that. It gives us an excuse to stare at Riley for two hours." Both girls laughed, and Jennifer hit play on the DVD remote as Elizabeth fell back into a cushioned arm-chair.

Though instead of playing the DVD, the screen went black. Elizabeth hopped to her feet.

"Is there something wrong with your DVD player?" She asked with a frown. Her friend shook her head.

"It worked just fine a few days ago."

Both girls stood up, walking over to the TV. Suddenly the room turned black, causing them both to shriek. A strange rumbling, much like an earthquake, shook the house. The girls clung to each other, frightened. Suddenly the floor seemed to fall out from under them, and the girls both fell, falling hard onto the ground.

When Jennifer opened her eyes, she saw a gray sky above her, and her clothes felt cold and wet. She immediately sat up, observing her surroundings.

"Liz!!" She cried out, shaking her friend as she looked around once more with wide eyes. The other girl sat up, gasping loudly. "You don't think…"

"No!" Elizabeth cried at once. "That's terribly clichéd! There's no way that really happens! Only

"Then how do you explain why we're in the middle of a snow drift in the Arctic?!" Jennifer cried, her displeasure showing on her face.

"I d-don't know." Elizabeth shivered, hugging herself to stay warm. "We're dreaming?"

Jennifer thumped her friend on the head. "We aren't dreaming, you dork!" She pointed off in the distance, where two orange snow-mobiles were rising over the hill.

"No…Way…" Elizabeth whispered to herself.

"We're in the movie!!" The girls cried in unison, both of them with wide eyes and shocked expressions.

-X-X-

Ben Gates was not expecting anything out of the ordinary on this trip. Certainly nothing like this, anyways. In the distance he saw two figures running towards the snow-mobile. waving their arms hysterically. He stopped the machine too quickly, and it jerked everyone.

"Why are we stopping?" Riley demanded, and Ben looked at his younger counterpart with a sigh, pointing towards the window. "What the…"

As they came closer, Ben realized that they were two girls, and they were definitely not natives. They were wearing strange clothing for this kind of place, and they certainly didn't look like they came from here.

One girl had long, almost black hair, though her skin was almost as white as the snow around her. The other had even longer hair, which seemed to settle somewhere between golden blonde and flaming red.

Ben got out, ready to talk to the girls who didn't look much older than 20.

"Who are you?" He demanded. The girls stopped in their tracks about 5 feet from Ben.

"Does it really matter?" The red-haired one spoke up. The girls stared at him in silence for several moments before the red-head stepped forward. "I'm Jennifer Winston. This is Elizabeth Marshall. Do you have any coats?"

Ben stood there in shock, his mouth open in an 'o' of surprise. "I-I think we might have a few extra. Just a second."

He walked around to the back of the vehicle, opening up the back compartment. He managed to fish out two navy blue coats, one for each girl. They took them thankfully, wrapping themselves in them.

"Why in the world are you two running around in the Arctic without coats on?"

"We'd like to know that ourselves." Jennifer muttered. Ben sighed deeply, his brow furrowing.

"Just get in, before you catch pneumonia or something." Ben shook his head, muttering something to himself that the girls couldn't hear. They opened the door and slid into the seat, feeling 3 pairs of eyes staring at them.

"What?" Jennifer snapped, and they all quickly turned away. She saw Elizabeth staring at Riley, her bright green eyes wide as saucers. "Stop staring." Jennifer nudged her. "It's not polite."

Elizabeth's cheeks burned, looking at Riley for one last second. His eyes were fixated on his computer, as if he were trying extremely hard not to look at the girls beside them. Elizabeth snuggled into her coat.

"Sooo…" Jennifer attempted to break the uncomfortable silence. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Ben Gates, and this is Riley Poole and Ian Howe."

"Oh, alright." She settled back into her seat, looking at her friend. They both seemed to be sending each other a silent message.

'_What are we going to do now?'_


	2. The Charlotte and Some Crushes

A/n: thanks for the reviews

**A/n: thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 2. **

**Disclaimer: We only own Elizabeth and Jennifer. **

Even with their coats on, Elizabeth and Jennifer were still cold. Riley noticed this and quickly offered them hats and gloves.

"Thanks." Elizabeth said, smiling at him, her cheeks pink. Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"We really appreciate it." She said.

"No problem." Riley said his eyes still on his computer. Jennifer leaned back and closed her eyes.

What happened? Why were they suddenly out here in the artic in the movie? It was very confusing. Jennifer opened her dark eyes and saw Elizabeth still staring at Riley.

"Smoochy, smoochy! Someone's in _love_!" She teased, quietly so Riley wouldn't hear. Elizabeth whipped around, her green eyes blazing.

"Shut up!" Jennifer giggled.

"I was thinking about Henson and Perry," Ben said. "Crossing this kind of terrain with nothing but dog sleds and on foot. Can you imagine?"

"It's amazing." Jennifer replied.

"It's extraordinary." Ian said.

Suddenly all Jennifer could think about was Ben. In real life, back at home, she thought he was pretty handsome. Not as handsome as Riley, of course.

A beeping sound was coming near Riley's computer.

"Are we getting closer?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Assuming if Ben's theory is correct and my model is accurate, we're getting _very _close. Don't go by me, I broke a shoelace this morning." Elizabeth giggled. Riley looked pleased that someone had laughed at his own joke.

"Should we turn around and go home?" Ian said sarcastically.

"No, we could just throw him out right here." Ian and Jennifer laughed. Suddenly, Riley's computer was beeping really fast, and a sign came up that said: TARGET REACHED.

Ben parked the snowmobile and they all climbed out. It looked just like the rest of the artic--snow. But there were some pieces sticking out that looked like wood. Elizabeth and Jennifer looked at each other and smiled. They knew what was going to happen.

"Look, this is a waste of time," Shippen said, turning to Riley. "How could a ship end up out here?"

"Well, I'm no expert, but it could be that the hydrothermal properties of this region produce hurricane force ice storms that cause the oceans to freeze, and then melt, and then refreeze, reducing in a semi-solid migrating land mass that would land a ship right around here." Riley replied. Ben handed Elizabeth and Jennifer a metal detector.

"Use this over the snow," he said. Elizabeth turned hers on and went to the exact spot in the movie that Ben found the bell to the ship. Her metal detector went crazy, and she asked Ian for a water bottle. He gave one to her and with her still cold hands, opened it and poured the water on the bell.

"I found something!" she cried over her shoulder. Ben hurried over to her and saw, written on the bell:

BOSTON MASSACHUSETTS  
CHARLOTTE

"Hello, beautiful." Ben breathed, a full smile now forming on his lips.


	3. Inside the Charlotte

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: If we owned National Treasure, this would actually be happening in the movie. ******

After lots of digging – and complaints from the girls about the work – the _Charlotte_ had finally resurfaced. Jennifer and Elizabeth stood by the head of the ship.

"I wonder who that was…" Elizabeth said thoughtfully, observing the figurehead. Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Of course you do," She caught sight of her friend staring at Riley again, and sighed deeply. "Why don't you just talk to him?"

"You know I can't do that!" She retorted. "I'd get all giggly and trip over myself and make myself look like a total idiot!"

"Well I'd talk to him," Jennifer skipped off toward the other end of the ship. "You want me to do it for you?"

"No!" Elizabeth cried, her eyes growing wide. "Jenn, you-you can't!"

The girls looked around, suddenly realizing that they were alone. They clambered onto the deck of the ship and into the hold, in such a hurry to catch up that they ran right into a panicking Riley, who let out a shout of surprise.

"Oh, it's just you two," He breathed a sigh of visible relief, putting a hand over his heart. "I thought…" He quickly shut his mouth, not going on any further. The girls looked at each other and giggled, following Riley to the other end of the ship.

"This is it!" Ben said loudly. "It's the cargo hold!" He pulled open the frozen handle, to only reveal a room full of barrels.

"You think it's in the barrels?" Riley asked, quirking an eyebrow. The girls exchanged looks as everyone spread out across the hold. Elizabeth sighed, wandering aimlessly into the room while Jennifer remained in the doorway, trying to decide what to do next. Elizabeth, not paying any attention to where she was going, took a few steps and tripped over Riley's boot, falling flat on her face.

"Oh, sorry!" Riley cried out, helping the teen to her feet. "You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," She nodded, her cheeks going pink. "I just tr-tripped." Riley laughed a little bit at her stumbling over her words while Jennifer came over, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, Liz." She took her friend by the arm, guiding her around to where Ben was standing. "Hey, Ben, whatcha got there?"

He shrugged. "I don't know." He shook the package, weighing it with his hands. "I found something, guys."

Suddenly everyone was gathering around the group, pressing in to get a closer look as Ben opened the box. He pulled out the pipe, lifting it up to show the others.

"Do you guys know what this is?"

"Is it a… billion dollar pipe?" Riley guessed. Elizabeth giggled, causing the others to stop and look at her. She bit her lip and stood back, waving.

"It's a meerschaum pipe." Ian said, turning back to Ben. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, sure." Jennifer seated herself on one of the barrels. "Real special. Now can we get on with this?"

Elizabeth elbowed her, and she winced, leaning back.

"What was that for?!" Jennifer yelped. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

Ben sighed, holding up the pipe. "No, Riley, this isn't the treasure. It's a clue." He took apart the stem from the rest of the pipe, and Riley's eyes grew wide.

"Don't break it, man!"

"It's not broken; it's supposed to come apart like this." Ben explained. He looked around nervously. "Uh, would anyone happen to have a bottle of ink in their pocket?"

Everyone else shook their head, and Ben sighed, pulling out his pocketknife. He pressed it into his thumb, and crimson blood began to flow. Elizabeth's stomach heaved, and then she fainted. Jennifer and Riley fell to her side.

"Should've known that would happen." Jennifer sighed. "She hates blood."

"I see." Riley mused, gently touching Elizabeth's face. The teen bolted upright, her eyes snapping open.

"What happened?!"

"You fainted when Ben cut his thumb." Riley replied. Elizabeth nodded as Jennifer helped her to her feet.

"Ugh." She backed a few feet away from Ben. "Hurry that up, please. Before I throw up all over you."

Ben winced, smearing his bleeding wound on the pipe. He pressed it down on the paper, reading off the message as it appeared.

"The legend writ…

The stain affected…

The key in Silence undetected….

Fifty-five in iron pen…

Mr. Matlack can't offend…"

There was a moment of stunned silence. Finally, Ben spoke.

"It's a riddle. I need to think." He started re-reading bits and pieces of the riddle to himself, musing over it. The girls looked on, half-interested.

"It's no fun when you already know the answer." Jennifer grumbled, keeping quiet so that only Elizabeth could hear. The other girl shushed her gently, watching Ben decode the riddle.

"Invisible? What do you mean invisible?" Ian cut in.

While Ben explained, the girls floated around the ship. Jennifer ended up seated beside Ben, while Elizabeth stood between Riley and Shaw. The latter was visibly nervous; frankly, she didn't want to be anywhere near the Charlotte when it exploded. Jennifer, on the other hand, was quite excited about the forth-coming explosion, because it was going to be the start of an awesome adventure.

The girls remained silent through the rest of the boringly familiar dialogue, with the exception of a few giggles for Riley and Shaw. For the most part, they simply waited anxiously.

Finally came the moment they had been waiting for, excited or not.

"Ian, I'm not going to let you steal the Declaration of Independence."

"Okay. From this point on, all you're going to be is a hindrance."

And with that, Shaw pulled his gun from his holster, aiming it straight in Ben's face. Elizabeth let out a frightened squeal, burying her face in Riley's back, while Jennifer remained calm.

"Scaredy-cat." She said under her breath, looking at her friend as she peeked over Riley's shoulder.

"Ben, you have to help me here. Or I'll shoot all of your friends." Shaw turned the gun to Riley and Elizabeth.

"Hey!" Riley shouted in protest. Ben's eyes flickered between the three people still on his side, trying to stay calm. Jennifer could see the flare he had stuffed up his jacket sleeve, and noticed the light bulb turn on over his head. He reacted quickly, lighting it.

"Ben!" Riley's eyes grew wide with terror.

"Look where you're standing!" Ben shouted to Ian and Shaw. "Gunpowder. If you shoot me and that goes up in flames, we all go down."

"Ben!" Riley's eyes grew wide with terror.

"Just tell what I need to know, Ben!" Ian was growing frustrated now. Ben smiled smoothly.

"You need to know… If Shaw can catch!"

**EVIL CLIFFHANGER OF DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! XD XD XD please review!**


	4. Accidents and Trouble

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the dynamite flew through the air. Ian, however, had quicker reflexes than they had thought; and caught the dynamite. He smirked.

"Nice try, though, Ben."

Jennifer smiled at Ben. Then she heard Ian shouting. Jennifer whipped around and saw Ian's arm catching fire. The dynamite slammed onto the ground, and immediately lit the gunpowder. Ian and Shaw headed immediately for the small door, as Ben, Riley, and the others backed away from the flaming barrels of gunpowder. Ian closed and locked the door, trapping them inside.

_**Elizabeth **_

I had never been so terrified in my life. I was trapped in a room with my best friend, my one true love, and Ben. Even Jen didn't know that I had a deep fear of fire.

"RILEY! JENNIFER! ELIZABETH! GET OVER HERE!!'' Ben screamed. As me and Jen crawled over to Ben, (as the flames had now risen very high,) I felt my hand barely touch Riley's. I quickly pulled away as though I had been burned. I wanted to tell him about how I felt about him, just in case I ended up dying or something, but instead, I focused my attention on Ben as he opened a small door.

"WHAT IS IT?!" I heard Jennifer ask.

"IT'S A SMUGGLER'S HOLD, GET IN!"

_**Jennifer **_

I quickly crawled through the smuggler's hold. Even though it was dark, I could see a light ahead...I crawled even faster. I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. Suddenly, it was as though a very powerful wind had been blown at me. Next thing I knew, I was looking up at the blinding sky, and my world turned dark...

_**Riley **_

It was a miracle that we got out of there. I though I was going to die. I turned around to see if everybody was here and was OK. Elizabeth was here, and she looked pretty much OK. She had a few cuts on her face, but nothing major. Ben didn't have any cuts or bruises and he was fine. But...

Where was Jennifer? I looked around for a few minutes, and then I finally saw her. She was lying several feet away. I ran over to her, and when I saw her, she looked horrible. Her dark hair was tossed around her face, and she seemed very weak. I checked her pulse, there was one, but it was just barely there.

"Oh my god…" I murmured, my eyes growing wide. Then I turned, shouting at the top of my lungs.

"BEN! ELIZABETH! GET OVER HERE!"

_**Normal **_

Ben was asking Elizabeth if she was OK, when they heard Riley shouting. They ran over to him, and saw in horror that the back Jennifer's head was covered with something. Some thing that looked horribly like—

"BLOOD! HOLY CRAP, SHE'S BLEEDING!!!" Elizabeth screamed. Immediately she kneeled next to her friend and started to sob. Ben was silent for a few minutes, and then he spoke.

"There's an Inuit village not too far from here. We have to take her there, rest for a few days, and leave before Ian gets that declaration."

Elizabeth nodded, still shaking with silent sobs. "We have to hurry." She said quietly, wiping her eyes.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Riley standing over her, offering her a tiny, sympathetic smile. She nodded, watching as Ben scooped Jennifer in his arms, adjusting her so that she was curled to his chest like a small child. Riley helped Elizabeth to her feet, and the three of them began the long trek towards the little village.


End file.
